


sj观星repo-via Twitter

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】YOU·ARE·MY·SOUL·SOUL（Arashi） [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, cr twitter
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 引用するにはまずログインしてください引用範囲ち記憶と記録ともろもろ（Ａ）記憶と記録ともろもろ（Ａ）こんにちは。初めまして。嵐レポばかりになる予定。現在２００２年コンレポなう。コツコツと溜めてきたメモをデジタル化してやろうかと思い切りまして、スタート。2016-07-12見えないものを見ようとして　双眼鏡をのぞきこんだ2016.06.25 櫻井せんせいAds by Google松本トラベル コンサルタントドイツ個人旅行・ドイツリムジンサービス経験豊かな日本人運転手がご案内www.matsumototravel.com
Relationships: ShoJun, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 【同人文】YOU·ARE·MY·SOUL·SOUL（Arashi） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651348
Kudos: 1





	sj观星repo-via Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> THIS RECORD IS NOT CREATED BY ME.  
> THANKS A LOT, AND SORRY FOR LOSING THE CITATION.

とある方のブログを拝見したら私もあの日のことを書きたいと、久しぶりに開いてしまったこのページ。

もう１ヵ月前ですって・・・早くない？萌え爆弾落とされドームが悲鳴で揺れたように感じたあの日がもう遠い昔なんだよ？

・・・私いまだに夜景を見に行ってもあの日が現実であったのか考えて、出来事を思い出し盛大に顔がにやけるし、満月をみたら神山くんの金の髪の毛だけファサっと思い出すほど沸いている。正直１ヵ月胸の鼓動が収まらない自分が非常に気持ち悪い。

Twitterに当日レポなんてあげられる精神状態じゃなかったから、あらためて書き出して留めておこうと思った所存でございます。

さ、始めるべ

４限目：「星空の向こうの未来と今を考える」

講師：櫻井翔 助手：藤井流星 ゲスト：松本潤

櫻井「さあ、ここからは僕の自由研究を始めようと思います。助手の藤井流星くんですー」

流星「よろしくお願いしますー」

櫻井「さあ、自由研究と聞いて私が思い出すのは学生時代のことですが、皆さんも恐らくそうだと思います。その時僕が選んだテーマというのが『星』でした。そのことを家族に相談したところ、星がよく見える場所に、とういうことでその夏八ヶ岳に連れて行ってもらっております。都会では見られない満天の星空に感動したことを思い出します。ということで、今回僕はあらためて星空をテーマに選びまして、さらにパワーアップした『星空がより素敵に見える研究』をテーマに進めていきたいと思います。よろしくお願いします。」

流星「はい。よろしくお願いします。」

櫻井「助手はもちろん“ナガレボシ”とかいて流星です。」

流星「頑張ります！」

櫻井「さあ皆さん、想像してみてください。」

（会場の照明が消え、センターステージ全体に星空を意識した光がちりばめられている）

（何キャラかわからない櫻井くんによる、星の真面目な説明★）

櫻井「ということで、この星には皆さんの知らないドキドキでワクワクなことがまだまだあるわけです。『星空がもっと素敵に見える研究』皆さん、僕、櫻井と一緒に天体観測に出かけましょう。」

ワンフ「ふぅ～～！」

櫻井「櫻井翔の、ロマンティック天体観測。（しっとり系）」

ワンフ「きゃああああああ！」

westくんの誰か「ああああああああ！」（多分はまちゃん）

重岡「ロマンチック！」

桐山「ぎゃあぁすてきぃ～♡」

（桐山くんめっさ野太い声でありがとう！キミも素敵やで！小瀧くんは首をここでボリボリ。）

二宮「なんだこれ！」

櫻井「（笑いながら）じゃあ流星！」

流星「はい！行ってきます！」

（流星、流星役になる。階段下りて被り物して準備。）

櫻井「よろしく頼むよ！」

゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+゜+.――゜+

櫻井「さて、これから私櫻井と共に天体観測に出かけるわけですけど、今日はそうだなぁ・・・松本くん」

松本「お、ワンフ「きゃああああああ！」

（いや本当にありがとう。ほら推しＣＰ来るかな？来て？来いよ？ってやっぱちょっとは思うやん？くるやん？来たら来たで胸の高揚感と自分の満面の笑みもさることながら、感情高ぶりすぎて泣きそうになるし、緊張するし、嗚咽～～とか口からきゃああって悲鳴でてるときずっと思ってた。）

重岡「ロマンティック天体観測いいなぁ～・・・ロマンティックだなぁ～」

（移動するだけで悲鳴）

ワンフ「きゃああああああ！」

櫻井「松本くんと・・（悲鳴で聞き取れずｗ）そうだなぁ、Ｊｒ.の頃、恵比寿で一緒にステーキ食べて帰ったの思い出すな～」

松本「レモンステーキだったな～」

櫻井「よく覚えているね～カレーも俺はつけちゃってたよ！」

ワンフ「（笑）」

櫻井「あっ！松本くん！あっちを見てくれ。ほら！」

（流星、流星になる。全力疾走！）

櫻井「流れ星だよ。皆さんご存知、流星の流星さ。」

流星「いい感じに全力疾走できたと思います！ありがとうございました！」

桐山「なんのインタビューやねん！」

櫻井「こちらこそありがとうございました！」

松本「名前って大事なんだな～」

櫻井「松本くん知っているかい？流れ星っていうのは夜だけじゃなくて、昼間も流れているんだ。日本だと２４０個。」

松本「まじでー！」

櫻井「地球全体だと１日一千万個と言われているんだ」

松本「へぇーそんなにあるんだ」

櫻井「だから描いてごらん？願い事なんて叶えたい放題だ！」

ワンフ「ふううううううう！」

゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+.――゜+゜+.――゜+

櫻井「会場の皆さんにも協力してもらいたい、今ここで皆さんの実力見せてもらいたい。星座さん！お願いします！」

松本「おっ！なんか光った。すげえ！」

櫻井「松本くん。まずは西側３塁側の星空をみてごらん。あの星座は何座かわかるかな？」

松本「いや、ちょっとわかんない。」

櫻井「なんでもいいから言ってごらん？」

松本「・・・オリオン座 櫻井「カニ座です。」

（松本くん座らせる。）

櫻井「見えずらいから今から線で結びたいんだけど」

（モニターに映ってる会場の星座さんたちをペンを使い結ぶ作業をするんだけど、モニター下ごぞごそ、モニター右横ごそごそして（あれ？ペンない・・・？）って翔さんが思ってた時、モニター下を指さして「ペンそこだよ」って教えてあげてた潤くんにクソ萌えた）

櫻井「あ、ペンがあったよ。かに座はどういう形なんだろうかというと、こうやって、こうやって、こうやって、こうなんだ」

（会場の星座さんたちをペンで結んでいく）

f:id:ssmodoki:20160714173105p:plain

松本「これがかに座？」

櫻井「モニターを見てもらいたい。右下に見本あるけどかに座ってこういう形しているんだよ。この四角い所が胴体。」

f:id:ssmodoki:20160714174612p:plain

櫻井「そしてこれが２本のハサミ。」

（会場が「お前ちがくね？」的な感じでザワザワする）

f:id:ssmodoki:20160716110337p:plain

櫻井「あ、こっちハサミじゃねえや。」

バッテンを何回も書き直す櫻井翔（34）

二宮「わーわーわーわー！」

ガヤ「え！？（笑）」「うそやん！」等

f:id:ssmodoki:20160714175801p:plain

櫻井「かに座はハサミが目印なんだよ。ちなみに松本くん。かに座のカニってどんなカニだと思う？」

松本「毛ガニとかですか？」

神山「え、種類ですか・・？」

（ごめん神山くん。いつぞやの夜会でも言ってたけど松本潤って天然なのよ。）

f:id:ssmodoki:20160716111000j:plain

f:id:ssmodoki:20160716111029j:plain

（神山くん（なんで毛ガニでてきたん・・・？）見たいな顔ずっとしてたけど、恐らく嵐ヲタじゃない人も思っただろうけど、彼天然なのよ。片桐さんちょっとブレたごめん。）

f:id:ssmodoki:20160716111059j:plain

櫻井「かに座のカニとは、カニの怪物のことなんだ。」

松本「ッツ（吹き出す松本）」

櫻井「ッツ（吹き出す櫻井）怪物っていうくらいだから、すごい強いと思うでしょ？」

松本「そうだね。」

櫻井「でも実際は、ものすごく弱かったの。勇者ヘルクレスに立ち向かいものの一撃で踏みつぶされてしまうんだけど、ヘルクレスになぜ立ち向かったのかということが大事なんだ。その理由は仲間を助けるためなんだ。ちょっと松本くん立ってもらえるかな？」

（立ち上がる２人。櫻井が松本の方をポンポンポンポン。）

櫻井「松本くんはヒドラっていう怪物だ。」

（喋りながらずっと方ポンポン）

松本「ヒドラ？はい私ヒドラです。」

櫻井「勇者ヘルクレスがヒ、ヒドラに向かっていくわけだ、ウオオオオって。そして俺カニね。」

（松本の左隣の櫻井が松本右側に移動）

松本「カニね（笑）」

櫻井「カニが『ちょっと待て！危ない！』」

（松本の前に両手を横に広げ庇うように）

櫻井「俺カニだから弱いの、弱いんだけども『俺が相手になってやる！』って。あ、松本くん座っていいよ。」

ガヤ「え？座らせんの？（笑）」

櫻井「カニは仲間を助けたわけよ。つまり自分が弱いと知りながらも立ち向かっていく『わぁぁやられたーまじかー』ってなるんだけど、この勇気ある行動が評価されてカニの星座ができたんだ。」

松本「なるほどね。」

櫻井「松本くん、だからね、もう一度立ってもらえないか？

（立ち上がる松本）

櫻井「僕もさ、このカニのように君にもしものことがあったら、相手が強くても助けに行くよ」

ワンフ「きゃあああああああああああ！」

（片手を差し出す櫻井、悲鳴にびっくりしながら握手にこたえる松本）

ワンフ「きゃああああああああああああ！」

（こん時潤くん口元を一瞬手で覆ったのね？めっちゃ照れてるやん？？）

松本「櫻井せんせ、なんか一部のマニアがすごい盛り上がってます」

ワンフ「きゃああああああああああああああああああああああああああ！」

櫻井「この様子だと、マニアは一部どころではないな（ドヤ）」

ワンフ「きゃああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああ！」

（大爆笑松本！）

二宮「マニアはたくさんいますよ先生！」

大野「たくさんいるねぇ」

櫻井「まだまだ終わらないぜ！」

櫻井「今度は１塁側をみてごらん。あそこの星座、松本くんには覚えて帰ってもらいたいたいな。何座かな？」

松本「オリオン座！」

櫻井「おとめ座だろ！！」

松本「そっちかぁ～」（恥ずかしそうｗｗｗ）

櫻井「こちらも線で結びたいと思います。これ難しいな～」

松本「結構多いね」

櫻井「めっちゃ難いのよ」

桐山「頑張れー」

櫻井「ダレいま頑張れ～って言ってくれたの」

桐山「桐山です！」

櫻井「はーい。後でねー」

桐山「後で何ｗｗ何があるんですかね？ｗｗｗｗ」

f:id:ssmodoki:20160726114231p:plain

松本「今までで一番細かくない？」

櫻井「細かいのよ！」

濱田「どこらへんが乙女なんやろ」

櫻井「はい、右下みて！多分間違ってないよね？」

二宮「あーそういうことか。すげえー」

櫻井「おとめ座は農業の神デメを象っているんですねー。豊作になったり不作になったりと、気分屋さんだねー乙女だねーってなったんだよねー」

ガヤ「説明ｗ」

櫻井「このおとめ座の一等星スピカは「麦の穂先」という意味があり、よく見てみますとー」

（モニターがスピカの所をズームアップ）

櫻井「すいませんねー協力感謝です。ほらほら、よく見ますと青と白の光が重なっている、これを近接連星といいます。地球と月の関係と一緒で４日に一度は重なり合って１つの星のように輝いているんです。」

二宮「おしゃれ！」

櫻井「これ・・・ちょっ（笑）松本くん立ってもらってもいいかな？」

ワンフ「きゃああああああ！ふうううううう！」

ガヤ「きたきた！！楽しみだな～」

二宮「先生お願いしますよ」

櫻井「僕らもこの一等星スピカみたいに、４日に一度の割合で重なり合ったり離れたりワンフ「きゃああああああああああああああああああああああああああああ！」しないか？そうすればもっと輝けると思うんだよ(悲鳴で何も聞き取れなかったんだＹＯ）」

中間「途中ですごい美しい文章ありましたよ！」

（鼻ポリポリ、首かしげる松本。離れたり～の後笑ってたｗｗｗｗ）

櫻井「４日に一度の割合で・・・？」

（しかめっつらの後笑う。そして潤くんの方を笑いなが見つめる）

松本「割合の話じゃなくて、お断りしたいです！」

ワンフ「きゃああああああ！」

（腕まくりしちゃって照れてるやんねｗｗｗｗｗ）

二宮「うわぁーーー」

櫻井「あーーーーー」

松本「でも、櫻井先生。今日のネットは炎上するでしょうね！」

ワンフ「きゃああああああ！」

櫻井「ホットワードが楽しみだぜ！」

ワンフ「きゃああああああ！」

重岡「ホットワードが楽しみだぜってｗｗｗｗｗ」

櫻井「ほんとにありがとうございました」

松本「ありがとうございました」

（２人で笑顔で仲良く握手！！！！）

ワンフ「きゃああああああああああああああああ！」

ガヤ「きゃああの悲鳴が！笑 いやあおもしろかった！」

濱田「勉強になりました！」

以上！本当は一ヵ月後の７月２５日にあげたかったんだけど、間に合わなかったｗｗｗｗ

制作期間３週間！無事に残せてよかった！！これからも４日に一度は翔潤の重なり合う日だし、６月２５日は翔潤記念日だね♡

しおりん (id:ssmodoki) 16日前  
Add Starkamikazekznrmorisaerosyblue1224

list

Ads by Google  
松本トラベル コンサルタント  
ドイツ個人旅行・ドイツリムジンサービス  
経験豊かな日本人運転手がご案内  
www.matsumototravel.com  
過去の記事 (2015-11-16)  
セットリスト  
記事一覧  
広告

コメントを書く

プロフィール  
id:ssmodoki  
しおりん (id:ssmodoki)  
こんにちは。初めまして。嵐レポばかりになる予定。現在２００２年コンレポなう。コツコツと溜めてきたメモをデジタル化してやろうかと思い切りまして、スタート。  
検索

広告

注目記事  
見えないものを見ようとして 双眼鏡をのぞきこんだ  
2016-07-12  
見えないものを見ようとして 双眼鏡をのぞきこんだ  
2015-05-26  
2002.08.11 北海道（野外コン）ＭＣ①  
2015-05-26  
2002 ソロ曲解説 【HERE WE GO!】  
2015-06-05  
2002.08.11 北海道（野外コン）ＭＣ②  
2015-11-16  
セットリスト

はてなブログ開発ブログ  
週刊はてなブログ  
はてなブログトップ  
上へ  
記憶と記録ともろもろ（Ａ）  
Powered by Hatena Blog.  
ダッシュボード PC版 ブログを報告する


End file.
